We have begun the design and construction of a variable temperature magic angle spinning probe with illumination capability for a 500 MHz NMR spectrometer. The probe follows the transmission line design originally suggested by McKay, et al. to permit the use of high power decoupling fields. The insertion of a rigid borosilicate light guide through the inner conductor permits illumination of optically active samples without perturbing the transmission line. Gas lines will be vacuum jacketed and inside a dewar to permit experiments at cryogenic temperatures for signal enhancement and trapping of transient species. Reduction of the standing wave ratio along the transmission line will be achieved by modulation of the inner conductor diameter, thereby improving the probe efficiency. Isolation between the channels will be accomplished by tapping the transmission line at voltage nodes.